Blaze of Glory
by tdy4234
Summary: What if the Triwizard cup didn't take Harry to a graveyard in England? What if Harry was transported to rural Pennsylvania where by sheer luck a young heir to a German dynasty was passing on his way home from a rifle range and decided to step in? What happens when said heir decides to add his own brand of obscurity to the Hogwarts melting pot? Click to find out!


**Hi kids, I was laying in bed one night and this scenario popped into my head, tell me what you think if there are enough positive responses I may continue it. Remember R &R**

Harry sprinted towards the cup with everything he had, his muscles screaming in protest at the sudden exertion. He could hear Cedric closing in on him, his footfalls and breathing slowly growing louder. The cup was steadily getting closer. Close enough that Harry could see the silver inlays on the handles and the glow it was giving off.

Cedric had closed the distance between them and was side by side with Harry. They both stretched out their arms in an attempt to get closer and by some twisted work of fate, they both touched the cup at the same time. As their fingers wrapped around the handles of the cup they both felt a tug at their navel, a feeling they they both knew was to be associated with portkeys, however this feeling was significantly stronger than that of a normal portkey. This felt as though Harry was going to be ripped apart by the portkey. Harry had nearly lost consciousness from the force being exerted on him.

There was a massive thunderclap as the international portkey shattered the wards around Hogwarts. There were screams of panic and confusion as the sound equivalent to that of an artillery piece going off permeated the air.

Dumbledore paled as the millennia old wards that protected the school visibly began to fall apart. Great cracks began to form from the hole the portkey had created. He quickly gathered his bearings once again and began chanting whilst waving his wand in an attempt to salvage what was left of the wards.

Harry hit the ground hard, he collapsed as his feet touched the ground. As he collapsed, he hit his head on something hard dazing him. He opened his eyes, _this can't be right, it was nearly midnight when I started running against Cedric and it is just getting dark here._ He thought to himself. He looked around and it was plainly visible that he was standing in a graveyard. The wrought iron gate that he was standing near said something like Hadley cemetery. This confused him greatly as he had never heard of a Hadley in England. As he racked his brain trying to figure out where he was, he heard a groaning beside him as Cedric slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked Harry.

"I do not know." He replied. Not three seconds after he uttered those words Harry heard a high screeching voice utter the words **avada kedavra!** and a green light shot from somewhere in the dark hitting Cedric square in the chest. To Harry it seemed as though time itself had slowed down. Cedric's body collapsed and his hand spasmed one last time when his torso hit the ground. As his hand flung out, a bit of the skin on his arm made contact with the Triwizard cup that they had brought with them.

With a thunderous boom the portkey returned to Hogwarts leaving Harry Potter stranded and alone with an unknown assailant after him that was not afraid to use lethal force. A humanoid figure stepped from the shadows. It was significantly shorter than Harry and was cradling a bundle that moved every so often. The being held a wand towards Harry and uttered the word **stupify.** With a flash of red Harry knew no more.

Cole was an average American teenager from Western Pennsylvania. He was a self proclaimed expert on the history of the American auto business, he was a firm believer in the fact that family and friends are the most important resource a person can have, a gun enthusiast and an avid outdoorsman. What most people didn't know about him is that he is a wizard, a prodigy in runes, and the heir of the most ancient and Noble House of Fritz of whom came to the US from Germany after the war with Grindelwald became too much and the blood lines were at risk. With this came an immense amount of wealth and many titles, not all that different from the house of Potter. Cole was fairly humble when it came to the money. Granted he would purchase things of necessity such as the new Chevrolet Z71 he was currently driving and once in awhile he would feed his greatest addiction: collecting firearms. The latest of which was currently riding along the back seat of his pickup, a Barrett M82A1, a fifty caliber sniper rifle that can accurately hit a target the size of a quarter at 1000 yards given the correct conditions. As dusk approached, Cole was on his way home from the range after a long day testing a new set of runes he had etched into the magazine of said rifle, runes of replacement to be exact so that every time a cartridge left the mag a new one would replace it allowing for a mag that never ran out.

As cole was passing the old Hadley cemetery, he saw a bright flash of green light up the trees. He cut the lights on his truck and pulled into the end of the driveway at the cemetery. At this point he heard a boom that sounded like lightning had landed right beside him. He climbed the hill that the gate stood on looking over the cemetery. As he crested the top of the hill he saw a short being hunched over pointing what he knew to be a wand at a young boy. He heard a spell be called out and a flash of red hit the boy and he went stiff as a board. The being then levitated him to an old unmarked obelisk that was known to have been from the revolutionary war where the Being shot ropes out of his wand tying the boy to the obelisk. The being then summoned a cauldron forth and began adding ingredients and start a fire under it.

 _This thing is beyond my magic, I have to help him but there is no way I could even come close to him with magic… that's it! I don't have to get close to him!_ He thought as he turned and started sprinting to his truck. He began assembling the weapon and upon completion he grabbed the clip and started running to the top of the embankment. When he got there he saw that there were at least ten figures standing around the cauldron and the obelisk. The boy had awakened and was now struggling while the little being approached him with what looked like a knife. Cole got the weapon set on its bipod and scoped the group to find that each and every one of them, save the one holding the knife, was wearing a pale white mask. He recognized the masks instantly, his father, currently one of the American ambassadors in great britain, had sent a letter home with a newspaper clipping and a photo saying that the people in the photo were extremely dangerous. These were death eaters.

The man with the knife drew blood on the boy's arm and dripped the blood into the cauldron chanting something cole couldn't make out due to the distance. The being then severed it's own hand and let it fall into the cauldron. Said cauldron began to bubble violently and a being began to emerge from it. He was very pale, had no normal facial features and was buck stepped out of the cauldron entirely holding his arms out as two of the death eaters brought a robe forward. Once the being was robed and had his wand given to him, he began to speak to the boy, eventually cutting him down with a spell. The death eaters tightened their perimeter around the two.

One word cut through the night: **Crucio!** And at that moment Cole knew what had to be done. All morals aside, pushing the anxiety of what he was about to do to the wayside, he lined the sights up with the head of one of the closest death eaters to who he now knew was Voldemort from the stories of the first war his father had told him, and squeezed his right index finger.

Voldemort's second torture curse was cut short as a loud boom cut through the dusk. half a second later one of the death eaters heads exploded sending brain matter and gore all over Voldemort. Looks of confusion and fear were being exchanged amongst the death eaters. Another boom shook the night and once more a death eater's head exploded in a shower of shattered bone and brain matter. They began to flee but their master called out

"Hold your ground you cowards! Find where this is coming from you insignificant worms!"

He then looked back at Harry as his followers continued to fall around him, their blood watering the ground he stood on.


End file.
